This invention concerns storage receptacles and more particularly automotive console type storage receptacles secured between the driver and front passenger seats.
There is often provided a "console" between the driver and front passenger seats in autos, which includes a relatively small volume storage receptacle, suitable for such items as audio tapes, keys, change, etc. The elimination or reduction in size of the transmission hump resulting from the adoption of front wheel drive increases the theoretical space available for such consoles. Similarly, in vans and light trucks, the higher seat heights would enable higher volume storage receptacles, and the recent greatly increased purchases of such vehicles for personal use creates a desirability for utilization of such potential storage space for added convenience.
The organization of any increased storage space would be important to allow segregation of articles, i.e., small items such as audio tapes, change, etc., would not be suitably stored together with beverage containers, etc.
The possibility of using such space as a cooler using ice or refrigeration apparatus would of course render impractical storage of any other items in the same space. Further the height at which the small items should be stored should allow ready access thereto, and preferably also security locking for storage of such items.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a large volume console storage receptacle enabling segregated storage for items to be stored therein, and which allows secure and convenient access for relatively small items.